ReportStar:1.0/REDIT.COM
REDIT. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1982 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro REDIT release 1.00 serial # RV26981A 0x8F-0xB0 no terminal yet selected 0xB3-0xD4 Printer name. I/O Master / O.E.M. Printer 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0xE37-0xE41 REMSGS.OVR file. REMSGS OVR 0xE46-0xE55 unction argument 0x16AB-0x16B1 REPORT 0x16B4-0x16C1 nk Complete!!! 0x16C7-0x16C9 end 0x16CB-0x16CD ink 0x16DF-0x16E7 linkremsg 0x16F0-0x1706 "REMSG Link Complete!!! 0x170C-0x1712 endlink 0x1724-0x172C linkismsg 0x1735-0x174B "RSMSG Link Complete!!! 0x1751-0x1757 endlink 0x2490-0x2497 Empty spaces. 0x3602-0x360B alternate 0x360E-0x3616 le name. 0x3618-0x3620 ** Error 0x3622-0x3625 4 ** 0x3627-0x3628 Empty spaces. 0x362A-0x3660 The maximum number of fields (250) has been exceeded. 0x3662-0x3689 The enter command is being ignored. 0x368B-0x369F Press ESC key. 0x36A1-0x36AE ** Error 15 ** 0x36B0-0x36EA You must select at least one field to create a report. 0x36EC-0x3700 Press ESC key. 0x3702-0x3711 ** Warning 16 ** 0x3713-0x3732 The command just entered, ^P 0x4A51-0x4A55 ** 0x587E-0x5888 REPORT.COM file. REPORT COM 0x5E90-0x5E92 DTA 0x5E94-0x5E9B FT1C-N+P 0x5EA0-0x5EA1 NY 0x5EA3-0x5EA4 EA 0x5EA6-0x5EA7 IO 0x5EA9-0x5EAB FCI 0x5EAD-0x5EAE SR 0x5EB0-0x5EC1 Letters A-P. -ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP? 0x5EC3-0x5EC4 NS 0x5EC6-0x5ECA _00-- 0x5ECC-0x5ECD Empty spaces. 0x5ED1 Empty space. 0x5ED3-0x5EE1 ??? SINENNF0?0??0 0x5EE5-0x5EE9 Empty spaces. 0x5EF9-0x5F07 *.1234567899PR 0x5F09-0x5F16 €RP123456789 : 0x5F18-0x5F66 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x5F68-0x5FB6 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x5FB8-0x6006 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x6008-0x6056 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x6058-0x60A6 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=control break 0x60A8-0x60F6 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x60F8-0x6146 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x6148-0x6196 CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x6198-0x61E6 OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x61E8-0x6236 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0x6238-0x6286 OTHER: ^A=previous line ^F=next line ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x6288-0x62D6 ^C=end definition ^Q=locate line ^J=more help 0x62D8-0x6326 OTHER: ^A=previous file ^F=next file ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x6328-0x6376 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^T=top of page ^J=more help 0x6378-0x63C6 OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x63C8-0x6416 CURSOR: ^E=up line ^S=left char ^D=right char ^X=down line 0x6418-0x6466 PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0x6468-0x64B6 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0x64B8-0x6506 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x6508-0x65B2 LIN=001 CHR=001 HELP SCREEN # LIN=001 CHR=001 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xxCTL 0x65B4-0x65B8 .AND. 0x65BA-0x65BD .OR. 0x65BF-0x65C0 <> 0x65C2-0x65C3 <= 0x65C5-0x65C6 >= 0x65C8 < 0x65CA > 0x65CC = 0x65CE & 0x65D0 + 0x65D2 - 0x65D4 * 0x65D6 / 0x65D8 ^ 0x65DA ( 0x65DC ) 0x65DE , 0x65E0-0x662D < < F I E L D D E F I N I T I O N > > press ^J for help on any item 0x6630-0x6641 Field number/name: 0x6645-0x6658 Equivalent to field: 0x665C-0x666F Control break level: 0x6673-0x668B Copy attributes of field: 0x668F-0x66AD Field source: (File/Calc/Input) 0x66B1-0x66C2 File number/name: 0x66C6-0x66D8 Field number/name: 0x66DC-0x66F4 Index field number/name: 0x66F8-0x670D Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x6711-0x6729 Enter string expression: 0x672B-0x672C Empty spaces. 0x6731-0x674C Enter algebraic expression: 0x674E-0x674F Empty spaces. 0x6754-0x675C UNLESS 0x675E-0x6764 THEN 0x6769-0x677C Enter input prompt: 0x677E Empty space. 0x6780-0x6795 Right justified? (Y/N) 0x6799-0x67AC Enter pad character: 0x67B0-0x67BF Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x67C3-0x67DC Edit Mask Condition Codes: 0x67DF-0x67FC F = float character position 0x67FF-0x681A T = trail character position 0x681C-0x6839 1 = float if first in column 0x683C-0x6857 C = trail if first in column 0x6859-0x686F - = float if negative 0x6872-0x6886 N = trail if negative 0x6888-0x689E + = float if positive 0x68A1-0x68B5 P = trail if positive 0x68B8-0x68D9 ' = constant if data on one side 0x68DD-0x68FD = constant if data on both sides 0x68FF-0x691A _ = constant or field data 0x691D-0x693A . = decimal alignment position 0x693D-0x6986 This mask defines positions only: floating, constant or decimal alignment. 0x6988-0x69D0 The next mask provides the actual characters to be used at each position. 0x69D3-0x69F6 Enter the edit mask condition codes: 0x69F8-0x6A38 This second edit mask is used to define the actual constants that 0x6A3A-0x6A77 will appear if the conditions of the first mask are met. When 0x6A79-0x6ABE these conditions are satisfied, one character will appear in the field 0x6AC0-0x6B02 for every constant character in the mask. Combinations of floating 0x6B04-0x6B47 characters may be used here; for example the characters "CR" used as 0x6B49-0x6B91 constants in this mask with a corrsponding "NN" in the previous mask will 0x6B93-0x6BB7 print a CR after negative quantities. 0x6BBA-0x6BD7 Enter the edit mask constants: 0x6BDA-0x6C0A When should the field be loaded with a new value: 0x6C0C-0x6C44 = always R = only at report start 0x6C46-0x6C7D P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x6C7F-0x6CAE * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x6CB0-0x6CD1 Enter load condition ( /R/P/n/*): 0x6CD4-0x6CF3 Enter expression for field load: 0x6CF5-0x6D00 LOAD WHEN 0x6D03-0x6D1D Output field to file? (Y/N) 0x6D22-0x6D42 When should the field be cleared: 0x6D44-0x6D6D = always . = never 0x6D6F-0x6DA6 P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x6AD8-0x6DD7 * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x6DD9-0x6E01 Enter field clear condition ( /./P/n/*): 0x6E04-0x6E2B Enter expression for clearing the field: 0x6E2D-0x6E37 CLEAR IF 0x6E3A-0x6E57 lowing expression is satisfied 0x6E59-0x6E7F Enter field clear condition ( /./P/n/*) Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.